The Life Note OneShot Spinoff ClosexObsession
by SquickWrites
Summary: YES, I AM ALREADY DOING ONE! Well, I always thought that wrestling is like the flirtiest thing possible. Like EVER. As stated in here, it is the perfect opportunity to "Touch someone inappropriately without it being considered rape" yah, smexy ;D


**Teehee! I am writing a SPINOFF STORY ONE-SHOT about ClosexObsession, characters from a book me and Alltimelove are writing. Yes I'm already writing one, I was INSPIRED. Lol, it might help me finish chapter 2!**

Obsession, Karma and Close. The first two are sisters, the other one is their wacked best friend. But there was a chance that there was something they didn't know about each other. Each other's love. Each other's relationships. Get where I'm coming from? Well if you do, I'm talking about Close and Obsession. And everyone knows it… but them.

But they aren't the typical people that hate each other. No. They've been besties practically their whole lives. Sometimes Karma thought that maybe Close knew Obsession better than she did. And everyone was certain no one got Close as well as Obsession did.

But sometimes there were things that made them notice it more than usual. Like the dollar incident.

Close was a loud guy. It was easy to hear him all the way on the other side of Wammy as he yelled, "Karmaaaa!" in a sing-songish voice. Sometimes Obsession got jealous of her sister when Close paid more attention to Karma than her.

He popped his head through the doorway and grinned at the two girls. "Oh _no_ Obsession's here too?" he asked scornfully.

Obsession hoped it didn't show, but his words hurt. A lot. Close usually wasn't so mean to her, so she was a little shocked, too shocked to come up with some shnazzy reply.

Close looked at her weirdly. "You didn't say anything? Are you okay?" He asked. Despite how stupid the question itself was, Close's worry sounded truly sincere, like he really did think there was something wrong with his long time best friend. When Obsession didn't reply he turned back to Karma and smiled again. "Lookit! I found a dollar! Just laying on the ground! It must be my lucky day Karma!" He shouted to her.

Now Obsession knew why he had been hoping she wasn't there. He thought that since she hadn't said anything previously, he had won. "Dude!" Obsession said walking over to Close who immediately looked up at her. "I will _so_ wrestle you _for that dollar_." She said, poking him in the chest with each of those last three words.

Close looked shocked, but then he smirked. "You're on." He said walking across the room to his corner. He turned to Obsession once he was a few steps away. "How do you wanna play it?" He asked. But he barely had time to get the words out before he was tackled to the floor.

"Woah!" He yelled as he hit the ground. In a matter of seconds Obsession was on top of him, sitting on his torso. "I win." She said triumphantly. But Close rolled over and she fell onto the ground.

"Technically, no, you didn't. No one counted to three." He said easily, jumping up.

Obsession was laying on the ground. _Crap, he's right._ She thought. It was obvious that she would have to play by the rules for once.

Suddenly Close lunged for her, almost grabbing her by the neck, but she rolled away just in time, popping up off the ground. She immediately tried to kick Close in the face. But Close grabbed her foot, something he had learned from Shikyo. Then he let out a slight sigh, sounding a little disappointed.

"There are two things wrong with this." He said closing his eyes a bit. "For one thing, this is _WRESTLING_ not _KICK BOXING_. This is a very illegal move. The second thing is this." He pointed to Obsession's leg. "You see, if you were wearing a dress or a skirt, I could quite easily and happily look up it, but _no _you insist on wearing _jeans_."

Sometimes Close was so _pervy_. But that's only when he wanted to be, or just wanted to tease the girls. Of course, sometimes it was enough to truly piss Obsession off. This was one of those times. She quickly lifted her other foot off the ground, kicked Close in the face, and pushed off of his perfect nose to complete a perfect back flip, landing squarely on her feet.

Close was laying on the ground, his eyes wide. Did she seriously just _do_ that? He sat up and looked at Obsession a little dazed, but not hurt. Obsession couldn't help thinking _Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!_ But of course she didn't say it. No, she did the next best thing. She literally tackle hugged him.

Close stared in shock at the girl attached to his side. It was things like this that reminded him of how cute she was. It wasn't even like she had tackled him to hurt him; she was hugging his side and smiling one of the biggest smiles ever. Then she looked over to Karma. "One, two, three! Do I win?" she asked excitedly.

Close looked at her normally now. "No, I don't think this really counts as pinning someone. You're pretty much just hugging me." He said. Obsession pouted but continued straddling his side, this was so extremely fun.

Obsession would never tell him, but wrestling was one of her favorite things to do with Close. It gave them both an excuse to touch each other inappropriately without it being considered rape. But her fun was ruined when Close pried her fingers away from his body. Along with that, he flung her half way across the room and she landed with a slight 'thud'.

Close's eyes widened. He wasn't as good at hiding worry as Obsession was. He hated it when she got upset or hurt, and he couldn't help wanting to just shoot himself when he was the cause of it. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head and pouted.

"That hurt Close." She said sadly.

He rushed over to her and apologized, shocking Obsession for the second time that day. But he had just left himself open for another attack, something he figured out after Obsession tackled him again.

Now Close was getting sick of being embarrassed by Obsession. She was kicking his ass, and they all knew it. Karma was barely paying attention, but she would glance up every now and then just to make sure they weren't playing too rough.

He quickly grabbed Obsession's wrists with his hands and flipped her over so he was on top. Then he moved his hands towards the inside of her elbows. "One, two, three" He said happily, smiling more with each word. Seshy was so cute. She had a few lost strands of hair in her face that she was trying to blow away, but she was unsuccessful and eventually just left them there and settled for looking into Close's piercing blue eyes.

His eyes were right there, so his lips must have been… She averted her eyes down a bit and she was right, Close's lips were only a few inches above hers.

This little revelation made her notice the other thing too. Close had her pinned by the arms and his legs were on top of hers, sending tingling shocks through her whole body. She was looking into his eyes once more.

"Dammit. Dammit, dammit DAMMIT!" She thought to herself roughly. His eyes were so hot. They stared into her as if they were just begging for her to kiss him. She hated it when Close's inner sex-god came out. She kept staring into those eyes, debating whether or not to just reach up the tiniest bit and kiss him. Just _KISS HIM_.

Close's thoughts weren't much different from hers. He was staring at her lips. Okay, he was totally checking out her lips. They looked so soft and warm and… kissable. Yes, the word _kissable _had just come into his head. He could just move down the tiniest bit and kiss her. Heck, he could probably pull off a classic 'It was an accident!' In this position. He began to lean in, just the tiniest bit. He could finally kiss her. Finally? Yes, he had just thought 'Finally' he suddenly wondered just how long he had been waiting for this. How long had he been so anxious, just to kiss Obsession? Little by little their lips got closer, they were almost there when Close looked into Obsession's eyes. What did he see? Not utter happiness or joy like what he was feeling.

He saw confusion and doubt. Which is not what you want to see when you are about to kiss the girl you have wanted to kiss for half of your life. No way was he going through with this and making himself look like an idiot. Besides, even though it might not matter much to Obsession, it would affect _his_ way of looking at her if he kissed her.

Right before his lips came crashing into hers, he moved his mouth the slightest bit to the right and whispered in her ear. 'I got you.'

That was all he said before getting off of Obsession and slowly walking out of the room.

Obsession just sat there, staring into space. He had been about to kiss her… hadn't he? She'd probably never know. She had wanted him to kiss her. Every now and then, Obsession would admit to her crush on Close, only to make herself mad about it. He hadn't kissed her. He stopped. Leaning over into her ear like that? That was sexy as hell. One of the hottest things that Obsession had ever experienced. She stayed in that same position, as if Close were still on top of her, about to kiss her, when Karma piped up.

"You are aware that he almost kissed you, right?" She asked, a sly grin on her face.

Obsession nodded and sat up. "Yeah." Was all she managed to squeak out.

"You guys sure have a weird way of showing your feelings. Me and Matt never did crap like this. But hey, he almost kissed you, you're making progress." Karma commented.

Obsession stood up and stomped down the hall, slamming the door behind her. He had _almost _kissed her. He _hadn't _kissed her. That was what pissed her off so much as she ran down the hall choking back tears. Something had stopped him. Something that made him not _want _to kiss her. What was wrong with her that Close refused to kiss her?

He had _almost_ kissed her.

But just why the hell didn't he _do it_?

**THE END! I think that was so way cute! I'm happy I'm already doing some shipping! Teehee. They're such a cute couple and I love how moody Obsession is. DAMMIT CLOSE! JUST KISS HER ALREADY! THE WHOLE WORLD WANTS YOU TO DO IT!**

**Close: Don't pressure me! T.T**

**Me: DUDE. We all want a fan-fic of you two gettin' it on! We can't do that until you kiss her dammit!**

**Close: LATER!**

**Me: LATER WHEN?!**

**Close: Just… LATER!**

**Yah, I have a feeling Karma is gonna have to step in on these two. Bibi!**

**~Otaku ^^**


End file.
